Pain
by RavenSara84
Summary: Tsubasa has been kidnapped, captured and beaten, but he has a choice to make.


Title: Pain

Rating: T

Notes: Violent and slightly bloody.

Summary: Tsubasa has been captured, tortured and now has to make a choice.

_Pain._

_Pain._

_Pain._

He shuddered although his body was screaming at any movement he made; his head throbbed and was still seeping blood after he'd been punched. His wrists were pulsating in agony; the ropes that he was bound to the wall were rubbing against his tender skin.

He had been fully aware of the risks when he took this job from the WBBA; or when he was _given_ the job, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, he needed to earn a living and this was the best way to do it.

He never thought that the Dark Nebula would go to such lengths… No, it was that organisation. It was _him_.

_Doji_. He tried to remain calm, but his body shuddered once more, then he heard the familiar creek of the door opening; _Calm down, just try to calm down. It can't be as bad as last time_. He tried to hope, but in the back of his mind he knew that it would be just as bad as last time.

Slowly he opened his eyes to look at the dull dank walls; he noticed the tall shadow walking towards him, the familiar figure with the familiar object in his hand.

_How long can this go on? How long can he continue? There must be someone looking for me._ He tried to hope that someone was looking for him; he didn't want to think that this was it for him.

He no longer had any concept of time, Doji didn't keep regular hours, he came down to 'visit' him whenever the mood took him. The pain was always there, which reminded the teen that he was indeed still alive, although he had moments when he wished he wasn't. He had wanted it to end, for Doji to slip up and beat him so badly that his body was weakened to such a degree that he was sure that the man just needed to lose control to kill him.

He had no idea how Doji managed to get him, who helped him, nothing. All he remembered was being knocked out as he left the stadium and finding himself here.

Face to face with a white haired, manic, Doji. Who held a whip and had tied him up tightly with the rope, so he could move, but not enough to cause damage to the man who was i_nflicting_ the pain.

The first time he had screamed, he had _screamed_ so loudly although he had tried not to, but no one could prepare themselves for such sharp agony. Over and over the pain came, he found himself becoming delirious, the pain taking over his body, taking over his _mind_. He wasn't thinking straight, starting to beg Doji to stop.

'_Stop, stop it please!' _he had cried out, but Doji had just laughed and continued on beating him, as though his screams were the very reason he kept going on.

'_Oh little Tsubasa, you should have thought about that before you betrayed us!'_ He snapped in his ear, moved back and then continued on.

He did that a lot, mocked him _and taunted him!_ Before he began another beating; causing the teen to scream out in pain once more, for tears to fall from his eyes, to try and plead for the other to stop, but to no avail.

Naturally Doji got fed up of the screams, which had begun to change in tempo, the teen was losing his voice with every scream and it didn't amuse Doji as much. So he gagged Tsubasa, rather tightly so it was harder to hear.

The next day Tsubasa found his voice was nothing more than a whisper, his pleas before Doji even began to warm up went unheard, and he knew that Doji liked to taunt him a bit more when he pleaded.

'_Where is your brave eagle now?'_ He sneered, taking a good look at the bloodied traitor in front of him, smug at the damage he had caused; _'Not so tough now, eh Tsubasa?'_

Tsubasa was well aware that Doji was getting bored of him, but he wasn't worried. He wanted it to be over, surely Doji would just let him die?

However, he was a habit that the older man didn't seem to want to quit, not matter how bored he was of him. The lashes of the whip stung as they always did, but they went onto old wounds. Which had hurt before, when they were freshly healing, but over time they became tougher and Tsubasa found he wasn't screaming as loudly as before. He still cried out, but the pain was no longer as intense as it used to be.

"There is that damnable Phoenix," Doji muttered as he prepared to whip him once more, his eyes however were glaring at a corner far away, not focusing on Tsubasa's back.

The teen held his breath, knowing that at any moment the sting would arrive and he would be caught out. He hated being caught out, now it became as much a game to him to be _prepared _for the first strike as it was to Doji who wanted to get a rise out of him.

To his surprise he felt Doji's breath on his cheek, those manic eyes staring at him, as if he could see the truth from within.

"Where is Phoenix?" He removed the gagged from his mouth, awaiting the answer.

Tsubasa licked his lips; "I… I don't know,"

The older man pulled away and suddenly the teen cried out in pain as the whip licked his skin.

"You _don't know_, I thought you knew better than that Tsubasa! Indeed, I thought you were coming to the end of your lesson here, that you are not to _lie!_" Every lash was more painful than the last and for a moment the teen wondered if this was it.

_Wil he kill me?_ Much to his surprise he found that he wasn't ready, that he didn't _wish_ to die just yet, regardless of the pain, of what Doji was doing to him, he _knew_ that his friends were looking for him.

But that knowledge couldn't prevent him from calling out, pleading once more;

"I don't know! I swear I don't know! Please… Please, I don't know!" Doji stayed his hand as Tsubasa continued on, not noticing the whipping had halted; "He's just as much _my_ enemy as yours,"

The teens form shuddered again, the pain flowed through his entire body as Doji finally moved towards him, but it was not to strike at him, he smirked as Tsubasa flinched away from the touch of his hand.

"So, he appears to have fallen off the face of the earth," He whispered to himself as though the teen wasn't even there.

Tsubasa took note the beads of sweat on his forehead, his blonde hair sticking to his face; _He must have really been worked up about something_. The teen knew full well that he looked a state, never mind the sweat that covered his body, the blood alone was thick and crusty, he wouldn't be surprised to find most of the wounds had become infected.

"A secret identity would be the answer…" Doji looked at the wall behind Tsubasa, his focus off and then it was back and he glared at the teen; "We all know about…" He yanked the teens head back roughly, causing his to cry out once more; "_Secrets_ don't we?" He smirked, although Tsubasa could clearly see the unstable emotions in those eyes.

"Y… Yes…"

"Very well then," Doji let his hair go and stood back; "You had better get cleaned up. You have a mission," He loosened the ropes that had held Tsubasa up, doing so too quickly and the teen just crumpled onto the floor; "You have twenty-four hours to get ready. I am feeling generous…" He then walked out of the room, as Tsubasa slowly got to his knees, but his amber eyes followed the tall shadow as it stopped before it completely left the room; "However, failure is _not _an option. Should I hear that you have to anyone about what has happened here, you _will_ regret it,"

Tsubasa nodded; "Y… Yes," The shadow was gone and the white haired teen felt tears build up but he refused to let them fall;

_I can't let him win like this…_ He thought to himself, as he began to stand up, but found it impossible to do.

It took him an hour to be able to stand up and he slowly hobbled towards the door, blinking rapidly at the harsh bright light that hit his face, but he felt the warmth in this light, something he had almost forgotten about.

_Focus. You have a mission to complete._ He thought to himself, moving to find the bathroom, to get himself cleaned up and then to hunt down Phoenix.


End file.
